One Miracle At A Time
by Hiccstridforever12345
Summary: Kind of a tragic story about Hiccup and Astrid almost losing their newborn child. Anon request. Mild Hiccstrid. Angst.


Little drabble request by anon in tumblr. Almost character death. Sad. VERY SAD. Full of grief and those kind of things heheh

His smile fell. His mind tried to deny everything. Somehow it seemed so surreal; this day. He's been waiting this day for a very long time, he craved for it sometimes, longed for it; he remembered joking with his dear wife about their future life with their unborn child. How it could be, how it should be, or should've been.

With the air caught in his throat, he forgot how to breathe. Astrid was still panting hard, her exhausted body trembled in the healer's bed and had her eyes closed. He did want her to open them. He didn't want her to see. He didn't want her to suffer.

He wanted to take all the pain by himself so Astrid could save herself from this dreadful nightmare.

Hiccup sat still, his eyes fixed on his newborn lifeless infant. Astrid opened her tired eyes and with one little scream in shock, she understood.

Her eyes wide with terror and tears running freely down her cheeks. She panicked and shirked.

"N- No. No please Gods, no!" She wailed

Hiccup kept staring the body in his arms as his heart savagely demolished in his chest. He looked up and almost faints at the look of his wife. He started panicking just as her. Sanity blowing off of his being.

No. This will not be like this.

His son will not give up like this. Not now.

"I know you can hear me buddy, come on. You can do it. Do it for me. For your mother."

He pressed his forehead to the little one and kept whispering "Come on, please little guy" he pleaded and cried and whinnied about why this happened to him. He stayed in denial. Astrid's squirming didn't stop, holding the sheets of the bed in her fists in a tight grip. No, this shouldn't be this way. It won't.

The healer and the handmaidens cried at the scene. Unable to provide anything that will help the childless parents out of their misery. The reasons now didn't matter. No one could change the Death fate.

Toothless heard his rider from outside of the hut, he knew something was wrong. He wanted in. He wanted to comfort his rider and his mate. He couldn't bear watching him in pain. He could hear his rider's voice calling his name. Toothless prayed to his ancestors to give life to the offspring of his master.

The grief was eating his heart from the inside, his vision blurry and his head dizzy. He thought of his wife and his village, his heritage and his legacy. Astrid's features were turned into a sight of misery. He held her extended hand.

"What are we going to do? You knew this and still you wanted to go through with it" she whimpered. His face tightened. "They told you!" She cried, her hands fisted.

"Astrid, please, it's not going to be this way. I-I can fix it" He said credulous.

"NO! This can't be fixed, this is your doing!" She pulled away from him and she curved into herself, her hands on her swollen belly.

Hiccup kneeled on the floor beside the bed. His face pressed to the sheets. His hope ringing in. Praying to the gods that things were different. His child still tightly wrapped in his arms. He knew the gods hated him but he wouldn't give in. He won't relent.

After a long silence just with the whimpers of his wife, the young chief felt his arms stirring. Hiccup stilled. Completely taken aback. His pulled away from the frame of the bed and looked down. He saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him. Little white arms springing and twisting, trying to reach his father. Hiccup didn't know if he was stunned by the beauty of the child in his arms or the fact the he was alive. In that moment the air completely didn't want to leave his lungs, afraid that if he breathed, the air will kill his son again.

The gods had mercy on him. That was for sure. A single smile formed in the mouth of the infant as another one formed in his father's eyes.

It had been a miracle.

Hiccup turned euphoric. His child was alive. His son was alive in his arms. He wanted to shout, to scream his joy. His eyes wide as was his smile. Hiccup looked up to see his wife still in her penury. He was determined to change that picture.

"As-Astrid, Astrid! Look" he said enthusiastically.

His wife slowly opened her cold eyes and looked down at the miracle happening in his arms too. She immediately lapped across the bed towards him and took a closer look at her son. She was afraid to touch him, afraid that he'll break, but her body was imploring to hold her child and never let him go.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and his green eyes full of life again were looking at her. He nodded and very carefully handed her his son as if he was some rare gem. The chief's wife's blue eyes reflected in her sons and from her beautiful features emerged the life that they thought it was stolen from them.

Yes. Their child was alive and in their arms. His legacy will continue and the story of this miracle will endure to the end of the Hooligan history. The gods took mercy on them.


End file.
